Cry, On My Shoulder
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: Spoilers For Exit Wounds! Yes ANOTHER Story About Exit Wounds. Martha Sees The Destruction In Cardiff, And Starts To Worry. R&R Please. PART 2 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do You Really Think If I Owned Torchwood, Exit Wounds Would Have Ended The Way It Did!! I Am However Eagerly Awaiting The Release Of The Season Two Boxset :)

**Spoilers: **All The Way Through Season 2

**Ships:** None, Just Some Good Old Martha & Jack Friendship :) Well I Tried

I Found It Hard To Write Martha, So It's A Bit Of A Sorry Attempt Lol!! It Was Written Very Quickly I Just Needed Something To Distract Me From My College Work :D

Please R&R It Will Make Me A Very Happy Bunny :D

* * *

Martha paced up and down, never taking her eyes of the news reporter

Martha paced up and down, never taking her eyes of the news reporter. Her mum stood worriedly in the doorway, watching her daughter create tracks in the carpet.

The stock footage the news was showing of the destruction of Cardiff made Martha sick to her stomach. There was one thing that caused the most worry. Jack.

He maybe immortal, but doesn't mean he doesn't feel pain. Not to mention his team, they weren't immortal. She saw what Owens's short lived death did to Jack, to the others, what if somebody else died, She couldn't see apart of Jack die inside next time one of them did.

"Martha, sweetheart I'm sure he's fine" Francine waked towards her daughter, who still refused to take her eyes away from the news reporter.

Martha thought about when she had said goodbye to Jack.

"_You know you can always come back" _

"_Maybe…..Some day"_

The goodbye kiss, that brought tears to her eyes just thinking about it. She didn't like Jack in a romantic way. They were the end of the world survivors club. The only one she can talk to about it.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha spent the night flicking through the other news channels. They each told the same story. Cardiff had been almost destroyed, and sightings of wild animals had been seen roaming the streets. She knew these were Weevils and that's when the panic started.

She flipped up her phone, and scrolled down her contacts. Jack. She pressed the call button on her phone, and let it ring. The answer phone clicked into life, and once again, like the many other times that day, she left a message.

"Jack, it's Martha, I've seen the footage on the news, I just wanted to check you were okay, call me back when you get this"

Martha chucked her phone on the coffee table, placing her head in her hands, she wanted the doctor by her side, know more than ever.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

She hadn't realised it, but she had drifted of to sleep on the couch, and as the dawn broke her phone began to ring.

Martha jolted awake, and her feeling of easiness washed over her as she saw Jack's name on the screen.

"Jack, thank god, are you okay?"

Martha's stomach dropped when she heard the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's Ianto." He sounded worn and tired, the worry become stronger.

"Ianto, is everybody okay, I saw the news and panicked." She began pacing again.

"Jack's okay physically…….." Ianto took a deep breath "Martha we lost Toshiko and Owen"

Martha closed her eyes and placed her hand on her heart, a sense of pain and longing to be with Jack overwhelmed her.

"Oh My….Ianto I'm so sorry, how is everybody coping?" She slowly sat back down on the couch, begging the tears not to fall.

"We're not to be honest, Martha he needs you"

Martha didn't need to think, she knew where she had to be. "I'll be there as soon as I can" And with that she hung up.

Grabbing her coat, bag & keys, she scrawled a quick note to her family and left her house letting the door close behind her.

* * *

Let Me Know What You Think, I Know There Are A Few Like This Out There, But Oh Well!

There Will Be Another Chapter Soon, With Martha At Torchwood, Well If I Get Reviews That Is ;)

Im Also Working On A Alternate Ending To Exit Wounds, Obviously A Happy One :D Keep An Eye Out For It :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well Heres Part 2 For You :) & Thats It (I'm Not Good At Chapter Fics) GOSH This Is Going To Be My Last Fic For A While, Due To My Exams Starting In 3 Weeks. EEEEEEKKKK

Ooooo Doctor Who Has Been Filming In My City (Gloucester), I Popped Down & Saw The TARDIS & The Set, Unfortunalty Didnt See David Tennant :( They Were Doing Night Shoots, Curses!

**Disclaimer:** I Am A Poor Student, Who Buys 1 To Many Boxsets, Please Don't Sue, You May Have Your Characters Back!

**Ships:** A Little Janto, But I Wanted It Focused More On Jack & Martha's FRIEDNSHIP Lol :)

Please R&R & Enjoy :)

* * *

Martha took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did, she prepared herself for the pain and grief stricken faces of people she cared about

Martha took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she did, she prepared herself for the pain and grief stricken faces of people she knew.

Placing her hand in front of her she pushed the door open as she recognised the young welsh man behind the desk, a wash of relief came over her. There is a difference between knowing and seeing that somebody is alive.

He came round the desk an embraced her in a hug, somebody who could help Jack. Ianto didn't think he would ever be so happy to see somebody in his life, the thought of almost losing Jack, made him ache inside.

"How is he?" Martha knew the answer; it was just one of those things you automatically ask.

"He's barely come out of his office, since we packed…." Ianto trailed off, the memory obviously painful.

Martha just gave him a small smile, and reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ianto leaned over the desk and pressed the button under the desk.

The entrance to the Hub opened up; Ianto & Martha fell into a comfortable silence as they descended towards the cog door.

Last time they did this, Ianto had no idea who Martha was, and both Owen & Toshiko had been alive. He wished he was in that time again.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The cog rolled to present the empty hub. Even though previously only 6 people occupied the space, Owens's sarcastic comments & Tosh's typing keys were noticeably absent. Even more so the cleared desks, showed no more of the two former colleges lives.

Gwen snapped from her head away from her position, she had been staring intently at the autopsy bay. Ianto had told Martha about how and where Tosh had died; none of them could face the autopsy bay.

Martha slowed as she walked towards Gwen; she stood up, her eyes beamed out tiredness and soreness, obvious from the crying. Martha knew Gwen had a large heart, and a lot of love to give. The death of her two co-workers, had taken the toll on her.

Martha embraced her, similarly to Ianto, as she began to cry again. Ianto looked heartbroken at the state his friend was in. As they released each other, Martha span around towards the direction of Jack's office.

Taking another deep breath, she walked towards the office. She didn't knock, as she entered the cold office.

She instantly noticed him, sitting in his chair, leaning back obviously deep in thought.

She approached him cautiously, "Jack".

"Miss Martha Jones, and to what do I own this pleasure" He refused to look her in the face, she gave a slight smile.

"I saw about Cardiff on the news, being me I began to worry, and then Ianto phoned me."

"So this time you really did come all this way just to see me" Jack gave a slight laugh.

Martha walked around his side of the desk and sat on it. "Jack, I know you're hurting, I'm so sorry about Toshiko, and Owen."

"It's my fault there dead, I should of protected them, just like when Copley went to shoot you, it should have been me standing in the way of that bullet not Owen. It's my fault. I'm immortal, and they aren't, I will always survive, and they will die."

Martha placed her hands on Jack's. She hoped he would look at her, but he didn't. She didn't know why she thought she could help, why did she come?

"It's not your fault Jack" Her voice firmed, as she concentrated on his pained face, she saw a lone tear fall down his cheek.

"I don't know how your feeling, to loose two people you care about more than anything. However I do know what it's like to love and care about somebody who is immortal. In fact two of them."

Jack gave a slight smile.

"So I know exactly what Gwen & Ianto are going through, and locking yourself away isn't going to help. They need you more than ever, because you've gone through it before but they haven't. Not to this degree"

Jack swallowed, digesting what Martha had said. "I'm staying away to protect them, I get people I love killed." He stated. His voice turned cold, and pre-recorded.

Martha shivered at the tone of his voice. "If you stay away you will get them killed, because they can't protect this god damn city on there own, they need their captain! They have already lost two people; you think they want to lose you as well." Her voice rose.

Jack finally looked at her as she continued. "You have two wonderful people out there that mean the world to you. If you lock yourself in here, you are going to lose them too. You say they are all you've got left, and then be there for them like they are!" Martha stopped and took another deep breath.

"Miss Martha Jones, you really are extraordinary" He smiled a genuine smile, the first one since he smiled at Tosh, whilst she died in his arms.

He held her hand, "I died so many times when Grey buried me alive that was my punishment for letting go of his hand. How am I going…….." He trailed off

Martha knew what he was saying. Jack would always think he was responsible; nothing anybody would say would change that.

"You carry on, live; do the one thing Owen & Tosh died for. Saving this world. What if it had been Gwen & Ianto as well? Be thankful that you still have them."

Jack looked in her eyes, and when he spoke it was barely a whisper "I'm so scared"

Martha's heart broke, Jack was so vulnerable, and it killed her to see the pain, behind those eyes that were much older than his face.

"I know" She whispered the words whilst she hugged him, giving him love and support.

After a few moments they released each other, and they fell into a comfortable silence, contemplating there thoughts.

"I know what might cheer you up" Martha gave a mischievous smile, as Jack gave an inquisitive look.

She reached down into her bag, and pulled out a red cap. She handed it Jack, who laughed.

Martha squeezed Jack's hand as she walked to wards the door as she opened the door, Jack glanced at his two colleges in the hub.

He thought about what Martha said, and thought about what he had told them.

'_The end is where we start'_

"Martha…" She turned to face him, "Thank you, seriously, thank you"

She gave a small smile "It's what I'm here for Jack."

Jack glanced back at the cap in his hand, "Oh and can you send Ianto in please" Martha saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

She beamed, "Yeah sure, I think me and Gwen are going to go for a drink"

She left the door open as the welsh man passed her and as the door closed she smiled. Her job was done.

* * *

I Got A Little Put Off Finishing It, By My Own Hooligan AKA My Brother Screaming At the Football Match On The Telly

Thankyou For Reading, Hopefully Do Another Story When I Get Time, But Now I Must Get Back To Broing College Work. Pfft.


End file.
